


The Cooper-Jones Family

by Bughead_Mileven_the100



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Baby, Baby Shower, Birth, Bisexual Jellybean, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future, Future Fic, Marriage, Pregnancy, Riverdale, Smut, labor, weird cravings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_Mileven_the100/pseuds/Bughead_Mileven_the100
Summary: Bughead future fic.They are out of college and about to have their second baby.p.s. they live in Riverdale.Falice is married.Varchie is married.JB is Bisexual.Bughead has a dog named Lucy.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Bughead - relationship, Varchie - Relationship, bughead
Kudos: 10





	The Cooper-Jones Family

~ The Cooper-Jones Family ~

Jughead will you help me with my shoes.(Betty) Yeah.(Jughead) _Jughead helps her put on her shoes._ Thank you.(Betty) Now that we have our shoes on you ready to see grandma?(Betty) Grandma!(Juliet) You look so cute. Give me a kiss.(Betty) Juliet gives Betty a kiss. Thank you.(Betty) _Juliet and Jughead head to the door._ Are you coming?(Jughead) Yeah once I get up. Help please.(Betty) _Jughead helps Betty get up. They then leave and go to Alice’s house. They arrive at Alice’s house._ Grandma!(Juliet) _Juliet runs to Alice and hugs her leg._ Hi.(Alice) Hi mom.(Betty) How’s my grandson?(Alice) Jackson is good.(Betty) Juliet, do you snack?(Alice) Yes.(Juliet) Ok come with me.(Alice) _Juliet takes Alice’s hand and they go to the kitchen._

•••

BREAKFAST.

Is it yummy?(Betty) Yes.(Juliet) Good.(Betty) Are you excited? Chloe, Auntie V and Uncle Archie are coming.(Betty) Today?(Juliet) Yes today.(Betty) Yah!(Juliet) They are coming for mommy’s baby shower.(Betty) Good morning.(Jughead) Morning.(Betty) _Jughead kisses Betty on the cheek._ How are you feeling today?(Jughead) Good. My back hurts still but I’m guessing that won’t go away until after I have Jackson. Did you finish the chapter?(Betty) Yes.(Jughead) That’s good. Now you don’t have to worry about it this weekend while Veronica and Archie are here.(Betty) Yeah.(Jughead) You were up late when did you finally go to bed?(Betty) Around 12 o’clock.(Jughead) Ow. No. If you are going to kick me, kick me gently. You got it, little dude?(Betty) _Jackson kicks again this time he kicks gently._ I’ll take that as a yes.(Betty) I’m finished.(Juliet) Ok. Come wash your hands and then go put your shoes on. We need to leave for school soon.(Betty) Ok, mommy.(Juliet) _Juliet washes her hands and then puts on her shoes and then shortly after Betty takes her to school and drops her off._

•••

LATER THAT DAY.

BETTY IS PICKING JULIET UP FROM SCHOOL.

Did you have fun at school today?(Betty) Yeah.(Juliet) What did you do?(Betty) Juliet goes on to tell Betty about her day at school.

•••

SHORTLY AFTER THEY GET HOME.

THE DOORBELL RINGS.

 _Betty answers the door. It’s Veronica, Archie, and Chloe._ Hey.(Veronica) Hi. Come in. You guys are matching.(Betty) Not intentionally.(Veronica) Chloe!(Juliet) Juliet!(Chloe) They run to each other and hug. Wow. You look like you're about ready to pop.(Veronica) Not quite but it feels that way.(Betty) Hi Arch.(Betty) Hey Betty.(Archie) Jughead they’re here.(Betty) Coming.(Jughead) Jughead comes. Uncle Juggie!(Chloe) Hey Munchkin.(Jughead) Hey guys.(Jughead) Hey.(Archie)

•••

LATER THAT DAY.

So I have news.(Veronica) Spill.(Betty) I’m pregnant. We did the transfer a few weeks ago and I took a test three days ago and it was positive.(Veronica) Congrats.(Betty) Thanks. I’m hoping this one will stick.(Veronica) What do you mean the other one did stick her name is Chloe.(Betty) No, I’ve been pregnant since Chloe. I had a miscarriage.(Veronica) I’m so sorry.(Betty) The hormone levels were so low that the pregnancy just wasn’t strong enough.(Veronica) I’m sorry. Why didn’t you tell me?(Betty) Me and Archie and the doctor, of course, are the only ones who knew. We were going to tell people and then I lost the baby and then we just decided not to tell anyone.(Veronica) Oh.(Betty) Ow. Jackson, I told you to kick gently.(Betty) _Jackson kicks again._ Better.(Betty) You wanna feel?(Betty) Sure.(Veronica) _Veronica puts her hand on Betty’s stomach._ Wow that kid is powerful.(Veronica) Yeah especially when he kicks my bladder. He kicks it so hard I feel as if my bladder is going to explode.(Betty) The girls are asleep.(Jughead) We finally got them to stop giggling and jumping on the bed.(Archie) What were you guys talking about?(Archie) I was just telling Betty about me being pregnant.(Veronica) You're pregnant. Congratulations.(Jughead) Thanks.(Veronica) So Jughead how’s your book?(Veronica) Good. I’m making progress. I just finished a chapter yesterday.(Jughead) I’ve read it. It’s good.(Betty) I can’t wait to read it.(Veronica)

•••

lATER THAT NIGHT.

Jug he’s snoring.(Betty) _Jughead puts his head to her stomach._ He is. Adorable.(Jughead) OW.(Betty) _Betty has heavy breathing. She is in pain._ Are you okay?(Jughead) Yeah, I’m fine I just had a contraction is all. And don’t worry I’m not in labor it’s just Braxton hicks contractions.(Betty) Oh.(Jughead) My back hurts.(Betty) _Jughead rubs her back._ Does this help?(Jughead) Yes very much yes.(Betty) _Jughead continues to rub her back eventually putting her to sleep. Jughead plants a kiss to her head and tells her he loves her and then goes to sleep._

•••

THE NEXT DAY.

BABY SHOWER DAY.

Mommy. Mommy.(Juliet) What is it?(Betty) I’m hungry.(Juliet) Go tell daddy. I’m sleeping.(Betty) Daddy. Daddy. Daddy.(Juliet) What?(Jughead) I’m hungry.(Juliet) Ok. I’m up.(Jughead) _Jughead gets out of bed._ What do you want for breakfast?(Jughead) Eggs.(Juliet) Ok.(Jughead) Come on.(Jughead) _They go downstairs and Jughead makes eggs for Juliet._ Good morning.(Veronica) Morning.(Jughead) Question have you seen Archie this morning?(Veronica) No.(Jughead) Oh. Because he isn’t in bed.(Veronica) He might of gone for a run.(Jughead) Yeah.(Veronica) Where is Chloe?(Juliet) She is sleeping. Surprisingly, She never sleeps this late. Is Betty still asleep?(Veronica) Yeah. She has been sleeping later and later as the father she into the pregnancy.(Jughead)

•••

Jughead. Jughead.(Betty) Betty shouts from upstairs. Yeah.(Jughead) I need your help.(Betty) I’m coming.(Jughead) What her please.(Jughead) _Jughead goes to Betty._ What?(Jughead) I can’t get up. I went to pick something up and I fell over.(Betty) _Jughead helps Betty up._ Thank you.(Betty) No problem.(Jughead) Did you just get up?(Jughead) Yeah.(Betty) I made eggs but I also made your favorite.(Jughead) Eggs with hot sauce and peanut butter?!(Betty) Yep.(Jughead) Yes! I love you.(Betty) _Betty kisses Jughead._ I love you too.(Jughead)

•••

A LITTLE LATER.

Archie. Where did you go?(Veronica) I went for a run and I stopped to see my mom.(Archie) Ok. How is she?(Veronica) She and Brooke are good.(Veronica) I told her about you being pregnant.(Archie) | How are the eggs?(Jughead) Heavenly.(Betty) What's in those eggs?(Veronica) Peanut butter and hot sauce. It’s amazing.(Betty) Ok.(Veronica) Mommy.(Chloe) Hi baby. Did you sleep well?(Veronica) Yes.(Chloe) I’m glad. Do you want some eggs?(Veronica) Yes, mommy.(Chloe) Ok go sit next to Juliet and you can have some.(Veronica) Daddy more eggs.(Juliet) More What that like your fourth plate.(Jughead) She’s your daughter, what do you expect?(Betty) | I’m gonna go take a shower.(Archie) Can I join you?(Veronica) Fine but we have to be discreet. We don’t want our friends to think we had sex in their house.(Veronica) Ok.(Archie) We are going to go get ready. Will you watch Chloe please.(Veronica) Yeah.(Betty) Thank you.(Veronica) | Do you girls want to color?(Betty) Yes.(Chloe) Yes.(Juliet) Then let's wash our hands. And then we are going to get dressed and then when we are all dressed we can color.(Betty) Ok mommy.(Juliet) _They wash their hands and then go and get dressed._ Can we color now?(Chloe) Yes, now we can color.(Betty) Yah.(Juliet)

•••

Wow, you look great.(Betty) Thanks. What are you doing?(Veronica) I got the girls dressed and now they are coloring.(Betty) Will you watch them while I get ready?(Betty) Yeah.(Veronica)

•••

BETTY GETS READY.

You look beautiful.(Jughead) Thanks. Will you help me put on my shoes?(Betty) Yeah.(Jughead) _Jughead puts her shoes on._ Gorgeous.(Jughead) I love you.(Betty) I love you too.(Jughead) _Jughead kisses Betty._

•••

BABY SHOWER TIME!

Ok, it’s time for the first game. It’s called guess the size of the pregnant lady.(Veronica) So everybody is going to get a price of paper and a pen and on that piece of paper, you are going to put your size guess.(Veronica) Jughead you can’t participate.(Betty) Why?(Jughead) Because it would be cheating considering you measure me weekly.(Betty) Once you have made your guess and put your paper in the basket there is a list of 7 pregnancy craving.

THE SEVEN CRAVINGS

Peanut Butter & Hot Sauce Eggs.@

Cheeseburgers.

Avocado Toast with Potato Chips. @

Strawberries.

Milkshakes.@ Chinese Food.@

Cantaloupe & Nutella.@

Five of the seven cravings are things that Betty craves and two that she doesn’t. Grab and paper and make your guess.(Veronica) People make their guesses. Ok. Let’s take a look at your guesses.(Betty) Ok mom, 33. Archie, 29. Daisy, 31. Veronica, 34. Camile, 27. JB, 24. Toni 30. Josh, 37. Cheryl, 32. Melanie, 28. Ethan, 33. Kevin, 35. That everybody. The winner is Veronica. As of the last time Jughead measured me I’m 34 cm.(Betty) Ok now for the cravings. The two cravings that I don't have are strawberries and cheeseburgers. I don’t eat meat and I don’t eat strawberries. Jackson doesn’t like them. So who won?(Betty) I did. I know this because when I came to visit two months ago we went to Pops for lunch and you ordered a chocolate milkshake and that's not normal because betty Cooper-Jones always and I mean always orders a strawberry milkshake and she told me that just looking at the burger on my plate made her want to hurl.(Kevin) Time for gifts.(Veronica)

•••

BETTY IS THIRTY-SEVEN WEEKS.

VERONICA & ARCHIE HAVE LEFT.

•••

So how have we been feeling?(O.B.) I’m good.(Betty) Any contractions?(O.B.) A few. I think they were just Braxton Hicks.(Betty) Any loss of liquids?(O.B.) No.(Betty) Ok good. Baby is 50% effaced. So unless necessary I will see you at the birth.(O.B.) Ok.(Betty)

•••

JUGHEAD AND BETTY ARE MAKING LOVE.

Ahhhh.(Betty(moans)) Wait. Did you just squirt?(Jughead) No, I don’t think so. I think my water just broke.(Betty) _Jughead pulls out of her and then they get dressed._ _They grab the hospital bag, get Juliet and go to the hospital._ Jughead the contractions have started and they hurt.(Betty) Just breathe. Do you think you can call your mom and tell her to meet us at the hospital?(Jughead) Yeah, I can do that and the contractions are far apart.(Betty) Ok.(Jughead) Daddy.(Juliet) Yes, sweetie.(Jughead) Where are we going?(Juliet) We are going to the hospital so mommy can have baby Jackson. You should go back to sleep.(Jughead) Ok, daddy.(Juliet) Hey mom. You're on speaker.(Betty) Ok. It's late, why are you calling?(Alice) Well, I need you to meet us at the hospital cause your grandson has decided to come early my water broke a little while ago and we are on our way to the hospital.(Betty) Ok, I will be there as soon as I can.(Alice) FP.(Alice) What?(FP) Betty’s having the baby. Now get up.(Alice) Ok bye. See you soon.(Betty) Yeah.(Alice)

•••

THEY ARRIVE AT THE HOSPITAL AND BETTY GETS PUT INTO A ROOM. BETTY IS GETTING CHECKED.

You are 80% effaced and as for dilation, you are two centimeters. So it's going to be a while. You should try to get some rest. I will be back to check you again later.(O.B.) Ok.(Betty)

•••

ALICE AND FP HAVE ARRIVED AND WHEN THEY GOT THERE JUGHEAD FILLED THEM IN ABOUT HOW IT'S GOING TO BE A WHILE SO THEY TOOK JULIET AND WENT HOME AND WHERE GOING TO RETURN LATER.

•••

4 A.M.

OW. OW. OW. OOOWWWW. I want the drugs.(Betty) Just breathe. I will go get the doctor.(Jughead) _The doctor walks in to check Betty._ Perfect timing I want the drugs.(Betty) Ok. I will page the anesthesiologist and we’ll get you that epidural. But first I’m going to check you.(O.B.) She checks Betty. Seven centimeters. Three more to go.(O.B.)

TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER. BETTY HAS HAD THE EPIDURAL AND SHE IS NOW SLEEPING LIKE A LAMB.

•••

7:15 IN THE MORNING.

BETTY IS BEING CHECKED.

Congratulations you are ten centimeters. It’s time to push. You know the drill. You’ve done this before.(O.B.) Yes, I have.(Betty) Betty has a contraction. Push.(O.B.) AHHHHHHHHHH.(Betty) Betty pushes for ten seconds.

••• 

SIXTEEN PUSHES LATER.

Okay Betty one more strong push.(O.B.) AAAAAHHHHH.(Betty) _Betty starts panting and then relaxes._ _Baby is out and is crying._ Jughead would you like to cut the cord?(O.B.) Sure. Yes.(Jughead) _Jughead cuts the cord and then the baby gets handed to Betty._ Hi buddy. I’m your mommy.(Betty) You did amazing.(Jughead) Thanks.(Betty) _They kiss._ He is perfect.(Betty) He really is.(Jughead) And he looks just like his daddy with all that dark hair.(Betty) Yes, he does.(Jughead) The placenta has come you can close your legs now.(O.B.) _Betty closes her legs._ I’m so tired.(Betty) Then you sleep and we will clean him off, weigh him and then get him all nice and wrapped up and then when you wake up we can try breastfeeding.(O.B.) Ok.(Betty) Betty hands Jackson to Jughead and then goes to sleep.

•••

LATER THAT MORNING. 

Good job buddy. You're breastfeeding like a champ. So it seems you’ve got your dad’s appetite.(Betty) _Betty places a kiss on Jackson's head._ I love you, sweet boy.(Betty) _Five minutes later._ *Knock* *Knock* Can we come in?(Jughead) Sure. Give me a second I need to put away my boob and then you can come in.(Betty) _A minute later._ Ok you can come in.(Betty) Mommy!(Juliet) Hi baby. Come here.(Betty) _Juliet goes over to her_. This is Jackson. He is your new baby brother.(Betty) Hi mom.(Betty) Hi how you feeling?(Alice) Sore and tired. Do you wanna hold your grandson?(Betty) I would love to.(Alice) _Alice goes over to her and Betty hands her the baby._ I know his name is Jackson but what's his full name?(Alice) Jackson Forsythe Cooper-Jones.(Betty) Hi Jackson Forsythe I’m your grandma. He is beautiful Betty.(Alice) He’s perfect.(Betty) You know he looks exactly like Jughead when he was born. Same head of hair, same nose, same eyes.(FP)

•••

THE NEXT DAY.

Are you guys ready to go?(Nurse) Yes.( Betty) Once you sign the discharge papers you are free to go.(Nurse) Great.(Betty) Uh, Betts your leaking.(Jughead) Oh, would you look at that I am.(Betty) I will go get you some breast pads.(Nurse) No need I have some in my bag.(Betty) Ok.(Nurse)

•••

LATER THAT DAY.

THEY HAVE BEEN DISCHARGED AND THEY ARE AT HOME.

Shh shh, it's okay. Let's not wake mommy ok.(Jughead) _Jackson starts to cry again and Jughead can’t seem to soothe him so he does what he wished he wouldn't have to do._ Betty. I'm sorry to wake you but Jackson is hungry. I would feed him but you know.(Jughead) _Betty sits up and takes Jackson from Jughead._ Will you make me some avocado toast, please. Breastfeeding makes me really hungry.(Betty) Sure.(Jughead) _Jughead kisses her forehead and then goes and makes her the toast_ _._ | _The doorbell rings. Jughead gets the door._ Hey.(JB) Hey, what are you doing here?(Jughead) What, I can't just drop in to see my brother and his new baby?(JB) You can.(Jughead) So how have you been?(JB) I’ve been good.(Jughead) So where is the rest of the clan?(JB) Betty is upstairs feeding the baby and Juliet is hanging out at dad’s and Alice’s house.(Jughead) Jughead.(Betty) Hey.(JB) Hi, this is a surprise.(Betty) Is that my nephew?(JB) It is would you like to hold him?(Betty) I would love too.(JB) _Betty hands Jackson to JB._ Jackson Forsythe meet auntie JB.(Betty) _Betty sits down on the couch._ So how's college going?(Betty) Great. I love. being close to mom.(JB) He is beautiful. He looks just like Jughead.(JB) How is mom?(Jughead) She's good. I spoke with her last week. She has been doing so well lately. She’s been so happy. I feel like Eric has really changed her for the better.(JB) Who's Eric?(Jughead) I thought you knew.(JB) Knew what?(Jughead) Eric is mom's boyfriend. They met through work and they are currently living together. How did you not know this?(JB) Well first off I don’t talk to mom as often as you do and second I can’t even remember the last time I spoke with her.(Jughead) She knows Betty just had her grandson or at very least that Betty was pregnant right?(JB) I‘m not sure.(Jughead) I invited her to the baby shower. She sent a gift.(Betty) Well, at least she knows. You should videochat her and let her know her grandson’s been born.(JB) Ok.(Betty)I wanna go visit dad before the day ends. So I'll give you your baby back.(JB)

•••

JB IS AT HER DAD'S HOUSE.

SHE LET HERSELF IN.

Dad. What the hell?(JB) _Jb has caught them having sex on their living room couch. She turns around. They get off the couch and dress._ Hey what are you doing here?(Fp) I came to meet the new baby and thought I would stop in to see you.(JB) You can turn around now we are dressed.(Alice) How about do have sex on your couch in the middle of the day when anyone could come into your home like your grandchildren. Like how are you going to explain that? huh?(JB) If you really need to know We were doing on the couch because Juliet is asleep in our bed.(Alice) You could have done it in the guest room.(JB) Yes we could’ve but the guest bed has been taken apart because we are painting in there.(Alice) So how's school?(FP) Great.(JB) And Skylar? How’s that going?(FP) Great. She’s amazing. I'm really happy.(JB) I'm glad.(FP) Would you like to stay for dinner?(Alice) Sure.(JB)

Great.(Alice) Hey sweet girl. Sleep well?(JB) Yep. Auntie JB!(Juliet) _Juliet runs to JB._ What are you doing here?(Juliet) I’m here to see your new baby brother.(Juliet) Jackson!(Juliet) That’s right baby Jackson.(JB) 

••

 _Betty is stressed out with tears on her face._ Jughead. He won’t go to sleep and he won’t stop crying. I’ve tried everything. Feeding him, changing him, burping him, swaddling him, putting him in the swing, wearing him. Everything.(Betty) Give him here.(Jughead) _Betty hands Jackson off to Jughead. Jackson stops crying._ How?... You know what I don’t even care. He stopped crying that’s good enough for me.(Betty) Babies love me and my gentle touch.(Jughead) Could you maybe watch him so I could take a nap?(Betty) Of course, I am his dad after all. In case you forgot.(Jughead) I didn’t forget.(Betty) _Jughead walks over and places a kiss to Betty’s forehead._ Sleep, my love.(Jughead) I love you.(Betty) I love you too.(Jughead) _Jughead leaves with Jackson and goes downstairs so Betty can get some rest._

  


**Author's Note:**

> It will only be one chapter long but I will be updating the chapter regularly.


End file.
